New kid
by carrie-alyssa-collins
Summary: When someone from Shane's past come's to live with him in the Glass house how will the other members feel about this? More importantly, how will Claire feel? The new member is one for making trouble and mixed in with the trouble-some four is not a good combination! What adventures will Claire, Shane, Eve, Michael and the new kid Nikita get into?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Nikita's P.O.V

I was new in Morganville. I didn't mean to come here I was just on my bike taking a ride and I came across the town.

My names Nikita Collins, I'm 16 years old and I'm a biker chick. I joined a biker gang when I was 14, Frank Collins gang.

_I was running away from home when I saw a group of bikes coming towards me. I figured that they could give me a ride so I stepped out into the middle of the road and waited for them to stop in front of me. _

_I wasn't the kindest of people, I was kind of a bitch, but I didn't care. I was running away because my mum and dad didn't approve of me, my attitude, and my clothes, all of it they just didn't like me. I stood there in my leather pants and tight black top which had the words 'bite me' with a black leather jacket over the top. My shoes were black stilettoes and my makeup was smoky eyes and black lipstick. I had blonde curls with went down to just below my chest. I had dip-dyed the ends blue which really suited me._

_You couldn't tell I was only 14, I looked more like 16. When they stopped in front of me Frank was at the front. 'Hey darling, what can we do for ya?' He gave me a once over and grinned. _

'_I want to come with you.' _

'_Sure,' He turned to a teenage boy who looked around 16 and said, 'Shane, she can ride with you.' I headed to Shane's bike and got on the back. Shane was tall and muscular, he had brown shaggy hair and brown, mysterious eyes. I have to admit he is _VERY_ hot! _

'_So, what's your name?' _

'_Nikita and you must be Shane.' _

'_That's me.' He winked at me and then turned back to the road. 'Hold tight!' _

_I held onto his waist while he sped down the road._

I looked around Common Grounds, the coffee shop in Morganville, and noticed a Gothic girl at the till, she seemed cool enough. I walked over to her and order a mocha. After a moment's hesitation I turned back to her and said, 'So, do you know anywhere that I could stay the night, like b 'n' bs?'

'Well if you want to stay long term, I've got a room to rent in my house. Don't worry I don't live with freaky Goths like me, I live with two smoking hot guys and a totally cute –but nerdy- girl as well. But if it's just the night I don't think there is one in Morganville, maybe outside of town but not in, sorry.'

'It's okay, so maybe I could stay long term.' The coffee girl's eyes lit up in delight.

'Yeah! Omg it's going to be so awesome having another girl in the house! Finally out do the boys! Oh, I'm Eve by the way and you are?'

'Nikita.' I held out my hand for her to shake so she did. 'Well Nikita, if you want I could give you the address and you could go visit, I'm sure someone's home. Oh, do you know your way around Morganville?'

'Yeah don't worry I will find it.' I really did know where I was going. When I was in Frank's biker gang he had maps and we had to memorise where everything was, especially where the vamps hang out. Oh, right, Morganville is full of vampires. Frank told me all about it and for some strange reason I believed every word. He said his wife, Molly, got killed by the vamps and he was going to kill each and every one of them to get revenge.

Eve handed me a piece of paper with the address 716 Lot Street written on it. 'Thanks, I'll see you later Eve.' I waved and she waved back before I walked out and got onto my motor bike and sped off in search of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Shanes P.O.V

I was sitting at home in the Glass house playing my video games when the doorbell went. I paused the game and went to go answer the door. Standing there was a cute girl with blond and blue hair. She had a punk rock look going on and I noticed the motorbike behind her and that's when it hit me.

'Nikita!?'

'Shane? OMG, Shane it's you!' I grabbed her into a hug. I can't believe it was Nikita, she was like my sister. We had met two years ago in my dad's motorbike gang. Yes, at the time I did have a thing for her and before I found out she was two years younger than me we were sleeping together. But we moved on but stayed friends, really close friends. I think me and Nikita are even closer than me and Eve. Nikita is like my sister after all.

'What are you doing here?'

'Well I ran away from Frank after he said you went to Morganville. It didn't feel right without my brother looking out for me.' She winked at me and continued, 'And yesterday I went for a ride on my bike, running from cops again, and I came across Morganville and was like, why not. So here I am, oh and also your friend Eve told me I could look at your spare room, so move out the way and let me in.'

Nikita was always getting into trouble with police; she liked getting into fights and stealing stuff. I guess it was kind of my fault, I taught her how to fight and steal without getting caught.

'You're still getting into trouble?'

'Well yeah, I get bored and I swear there are mover jerks and bitches in this world than there was two years ago!' She pushed me aside and came into the house carrying a small bag over her shoulder.

'So Collins, where am I staying?' She smiled at me wickedly; she knew I would let her stay even if no of the other house mates wanted her to.

'Follow me.' I gave her a tour of the house and then went to the spare room. Michael used to have two rooms but because we needed more money in the house he said he could rent one out. When I opened the door she smiled, 'Oh my gosh! I am so staying here. How much?'

'Well you have to talk to Mikey first but it shouldn't be too expensive, what with four other house mates.' I grinned at her but noticed she had gotten tense. 'What's up?' I asked concerned.

'I heard Michael got vamped.' She said it bitterly. My dad had told her all about vamps and made her hate them as much as he did.

'Kita, it's okay. Mikey's cool, he doesn't hurt us. To be fair, most of the vamps round here don't. My dad goes a little over board. '

'So, he won't kill me then?' as she said it I saw the tension drain out of her. She was so much like me people would think she's my real sister.

'Of course not. He's also married to Eve.'

'_What_! Eve is a _fang banger_!'

'Woah! We don't use that in the Glass house! And like I said, Michael is cool!'

'Okay whatever, I guess it's a bit of a shock, you know, being told all these horrible things about vampires and then to be told that they are as nice as a fluffy toy.' She mumbled walking to the bed to put her things down. 'So Shaney, still play video games?' Kita was starting to cheer up now which was good, I hated to see her upset.

'Absolutely!' We raced down stairs and jumped on the coach. One of the few things that annoy me about Kita is that she is awesome at video games. I know, I should be happy there's someone for me to play but no, she's too good. She beats she _every_ time!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Claire's P.O.V-

I walked into the Glass house after walking home from school. I opened the door and quickly closed and locked it behind me. As I walked down the hall I could hear Shane talking to someone I didn't know so I slowed down. A bubble of girly laughter left the living room, Shane was with a girl! I marched into the living room and crossed my arms over my chest when I saw Shane sitting there with a blonde bimbo! She had blonde hair with blue dip-dyed ends, she wore leather shorts and a tight black tee. She had black stiletto shoes on and black smoky eyes with nude lipstick.

'Who's this?' I asked and Shane jumped and turned to me.

'Oh hey babe, this is Nikita, Nikita this is my girlfriend Claire.' He said it in a happy voice. _What_? He was happy I caught him _cheating on me_? Well I didn't actually find him cheating I just saw him talking . Maybe I was over reacting.

'Sup, I heard so much about you from Shaney here!' She held out her hand for me to shake so I did. _Shaney_? She had a very flirtatious voice. Too sweet and innocent.

'I wish I could say the same. So _Shaney_ how do you know each other?'

'Me and Kita go way back; she was in my dad's biker gang with me.'

'Oh.' I felt really stupid. Of course she was, she looked like the type to be in biker gangs and getting into trouble. 'So what are you doing here Nikita?' I asked as nicely as I could trying to hide the fact that I didn't like her.

'Well I'm hoping to get the room.' She was smiling at Shane and I didn't like it. She was _way _too friendly with him. 'Come on, make me food!' She stood up and hit Shane's leg. He groaned and got up. She giggled a light bubbly sound which made me want to _yack_! He started walking and then she jumped onto his back and he carried her into the kitchen where I heard even more laughter.

I groaned and went upstairs so I didn't have to listen to her flirting with my boyfriend.

_Shane's P.O.V_

As I carried Kita on my back I saw what looked like jealousy in Claire's eyes. I guess I was going to have to tell her that Kita was like my sister and not a hook up. Kita started off as a hook up yeah but we wanted to stay friends after and I was all for protecting her from the pricks in the biker gang.

I put Kita down in the kitchen and she was still laughing.

'Wow Shane, she's really nice. Congrats! Finally someone worth keeping around right.' It meant a lot to me that Nikita approved of Claire.

'Yeah she really is. Chilli sound good?'

'Shane come on, I know that's the only thing you can cook. I lived you for like two years before you left me!' I felt a sting of guilt from what she just said. Yeah I left her alone with those people; I even heard from my dad that she had gotten herself raped by one of them. I started getting the chilli together and I felt like I should say something.

'Look Nikita about that-'

'Shane chill! It's okay. I get it, your dad sent you away.'

'Yeah but I could of asked to take you with me then maybe that um, thing wouldn't of happened.'

'Shane, yes I got raped, yes it hurt that you left me but please I'm over it, so you should be too.' She come towards me and put her hand on my arm.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I'm just happy I found you again.' She hugged me and I hugged her back.

'So Nikita how do you- What is going on here!?' I jumped back and saw Eve standing in the door frame. I hadn't hear her come in but I realised what she would have thought was going on.

'Hey Eve.' Nikita said.

'Urm, hey? So what's going on between you two?'

'We're getting married!' Nikita screamed and was jumping around.

Me and Eve both were shocked, 'What!' We both screamed at her and then she stopped jumping and said, 'Chill, I was just kidding, I know about Claire and I couldn't be happier for my brother here.'

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Man is she devious! 'Oh thank god I thought Shane was cheating on Claire. Wait did you say brother?'

'Yeah she's like my sister so everyone just knows us as brother and sister because we never denied that we're not.' I explained.

'And considering I took Shane's last name it's just easier to let them think that than explaining our messed up lives.' She winked and me when I laughed.

'Wait you took Shane's last name, why?' Eve said in a high pitched voice.

'People were looking for me, I changed my name and so now I'm Nikita Collins.' She shrugged and turned to the chilli I was preparing.

'So, how do you know each other?'


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Eve's P.O.V

I headed into the Glass house after my shift had finished. I knew Nikita would still be here. 'So Nikita, how do you- What is going on here?!'

_WHAT THE HELL_! I walk into the kitchen and there wrapped in Shane's arms is a blonde! And not just any blonde, it was _Nikita_! The person _I_ let into the house just to flirt with _my best friend's boyfriend_! I don't think so!

'Hey Eve.' Nikita said as if I hadn't just walked in to see her being _very_ friendly to Shane for someone you just met.

'Urm, hey? So what's going on between you two?' I asked _very_ curious.

'We're getting married!' Nikita screamed and was jumping around.

Me and Shane both were shocked, 'What!' We both screamed at her and then she stopped jumping and said, 'Chill, I was just kidding, I know about Claire and I couldn't be happier for my brother here.'

She smiled at Shane and he smiled back. I still felt like there was something going on but if I think about it they were looking at each other with love just not _that_ type of love.

'Oh thank god I thought Shane was cheating on Claire. Wait did you say brother?'

'Yeah she's like my sister so everyone just knows us as brother and sister because we never denied that we're not.' He explained.

'And considering I took Shane's last name it's just easier to let them think that than explaining our messed up lives.' She winked and Shane when he laughed.

'Wait you took Shane's last name, why?' I said, my voice going out higher than I meant it to.

'People were looking for me, I changed my name and so now I'm Nikita Collins.' She shrugged and turned to the stove.

'So, how do you know each other?' I asked even more curious now.

'I met him when he was in his dad's biker gang, we were sleeping together but then it didn't work but we still wanted to be friends so we stayed friends,' I looked over at Shane who was blushing, 'When the police were looking for me because I was a run away and I kind of stole some things from people his dad said it would be best if I changed my name so because at that point Shane was beginning to feel like my brother I changed my last name to Collins. And then his dad sent him to Morganville and I didn't see him again until now.'

She looked over at Shane and he did the brotherly thing by putting his arm around her and hugging her. 'Man, I'm just glad I got my sister back.'

Claire came in the moment he said that. 'Sister? I thought Alyssa was your only sister.' It was clear that Claire did _not_ like Nikita but for some reason Shane and Nikita didn't see it. Shane let go of Nikita and said to Claire, 'Well she's not my real sister, she's more of my adopted sister.'

'Oh.' Claire looked relieved.

We stood there in awkward silence for ages until Michael came home and walked in on us just standing there. 'Um, so… what's going on here?' And then his eyes fell on Nikita, 'Oh, hi I'm Michael and you are?' Michael held out his hand for her to shake.

'Nikita, Nikita Collins.' She said shaking his hand.

'Wait, did you say Collins?' He looked at Shane with a confused expression.

'Yes she's my sister, can she have the room?'

'Um, yeah. If she's your sister then you don't have to ask. Rent's £100 a month, and you will have to do chores and we take turns buying groceries. Other than that there's nothing else you need to know I guess. Oh, no going out when it's dark and if you do, take me or Shane with you.'

'Great! And don't worry, I'll get Shane to do the chores for me.' She winked at us and Shane laughed. Then they headed off into the living room together.

'So who knew Shane had another sister?' Michael asked _very_ confused.

'She's not his _real_ sister, she kind of adopted.' I explained.

Then we all headed into the living room finding Shane and Nikita fixed into a game on the Xbox. To my surprise, Nikita beat Shane every time and each time we all laughed.

'Well I guess it's time to give up the 'best gamers' crown, hey Shane.' I joked

'Bite me Gothzilla!' He said and flipped me off. I just smiled and winked at him.

The rest of the day we spent sitting on the couch watching TV or playing video games. It was a nice night and I was so glad we had another member to our messed up family; I knew she would fit in well what with her being in Frank's gang, she must have had _something_ bad happen to her.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry this is late! I have just gone back to school so I have been very busy with school work but I can hopefully update it at least once a week maybe more!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

Nikita's P.O.V

I woke up in panic looking round the strange room, it took me a while to realise that this was my new room at the Glass house. Shane must of heard me scream because he came running through my bedroom door armed with a baseball bat.

He took one look at me and noticed I wasn't in any danger. He landed on my bed then sat up to look at me, 'Jeez Ki, I thought you were in trouble!'

'Screw you Collins! I had a bad dream alright and I'm so use to waking up in strange rooms with weird people who I have to defend myself against. Wait, did you just call me Ki? You know I hate that!'

'Sorry and what do you mean you have to defend yourself against?'

'Well I need places to stay as I'm homeless so what you do is flirt with someone, ask to go back to their place and when they are getting some drinks, fall asleep on their coach. I think they call it the sexless innkeeper or something like that.'

I winked at him but he just frowned.

'Kita, I'm not sure you should be doing that, you're what 15?'

'16 and Shane, you know that I had to do that, but I'm not doing it anymore so it's alright.'

'Fine but promise me you won't do it again. Your home is here now and there always will be a room for you.' He winked and exited my room closing the door behind him.

I looked over at my clock, it was 9am, I guess I should get up now. I got up and went into the bag I had brought, it contained the very few clothes I owned. I guess I should go shopping sometime soon, I'm sure Shane will lend me some cash. I grabbed some very short shorts and a tight black tee and went to have a shower.

When I came out I dried my hair and straightened it, I loved to straighten my hair. I headed downstairs towards the smell of bacon.

When I entered even head turned towards me (Shane, Eve, Michael and Claire). They all sat there with breakfast on their plates and coffee in their mugs. I was so jealous of that food. The second I thought about food my tummy started to rumble. They all laughed and then Shane got up and said, 'Don't worry, Claire made you some too. It's over there.'

He pointed towards a plate full of food. 'Oh _thank god_! I haven't had food in ages!'

'Why didn't you say you were hungry last night, we would have made you some food.' Eve said.

'Yeah I guess it just slipped my mind,' I picked up the plate and sat next to Shane at the breakfast table in the kitchen, 'Thank you Claire, I can't remember the last time someone made me food like this, this is just- Wow.' I looked down at my food and started eating. Shane had rubbed my hand in comfort.

'It's okay, your family now. You can get as much food as Shane, and that's a lot!' Claire voice was very friendly which made me smile and she smiled back.

'So what plans have everyone got today?' Michael asked, speaking for the first time.

'Well I got school then work at Myrnin's. I should be home by sun down.' Claire said.

'Work.' Eve said.

'Well if you don't have anything to do Kita I could show you round Morganville?' Shane asked.

'Yeah sure, it would be nice to know my way around.' I answered

'Great and while we're at it I will get you into the school.'

'Oh_ hell_ no! I am _not_ going to some crappy school here in _Morganville_! It would be a waste of time anyway, everyone knows you can't leave!'

'Then why did you come here?' Michael was starting to annoy me, why did he care why I was here?

'Why do you care?'

'Because I'm your land lord so it's my role to know if anyone is causing trouble or putting the other house members in danger!' His voice was getting more firm.

'Fine if you want to know, I'm here because I know too much.' I felt them all looking confused and went to play some video games.

Shane was the first one to come after me. Of course he was, he was my brother it was only right. 'Hey Kita, so um…what do you know too much of?' He said it in a soft voice knowing that if he tries to force it out of me I would get mad and hit him. Another reason people thought we were really related was because me and Shane had the same anger problems; we hit things.

'Well um, I came to warn you really.'

'About what?' I didn't answer; I didn't want too. I knew it would just upset Shane. I knew I came here to tell him but I thought maybe we could hang out before I told him the truth. 'Kita come on, you can tell me.'

'I know Frank's plan.'

'What plan?'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Shane's P.O.V

'What plan?'

'I don't think you would want to know Shane.' _What?_ What could be so bad my own sister won't tell me?

'Kita, it's okay, you can tell me I don't mind.' I hugged her because I could tell she was starting to panic. She took a deep breath before she continue. 'Shane, Frank's going to kill Eve and Claire.'

'WHAT!' Why would my dad do this?! Because he's a drunk abusive bad excuse for a father. 'Nikita, how do you know this?'

'I overheard him talking to some people say that they needed to kill your girl and the fang banger. I didn't know who they were talking about, I just knew that they were going to be people you loved so I came looking for you. Bad thing is, now Frank's looking for me.'

WHAT?! Frank was going to kill them! I could let this happen, I wouldn't. I then remembered Kita saying that Frank was coming for her. 'Wait, Frank's coming for you? Does he know where you are?'

'I don't know,' Kita collapsed into my arms and started crying. I held her while she let the tears out. When she stopped she pulled away and looked up at me, 'Thanks. I'm sorry it's just Frank will probably know I came to warn you about what his plans are and I know Frank's going to kill me.'

'Hey, hey, it's okay,' She was starting to cry again, 'Frank isn't going to touch you, Claire or Eve; I'm not going to let him and neither is Mike.' She started to cheer up again.

Michael came walking through the door and looked and Nikita, 'Hey, you alright?' Michael asked her.

'I am now. Did you hear what I said?' She said while looking at the ground.

'Yeah, you know we are not going to let that happen.'

'You didn't tell them did you?'

'Not yet. I was going to wait a bit. I was just going to warn them that he was in town and to keep an eye out for him.'

'Thanks, I don't think it would be a good idea to worry them. I can take care of this without them knowing.'

'Kita, you are not doing this alone. No matter what you say, me and Michael will be there to help and we aren't going to send you into danger on your own I'm your big bro, I need to look out for you!' I told her. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I saw the sadness in her smile but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to upset her.

'Thanks but I shouldn't have come here_, God_ what the _hell_ was I thinking!' She said the last part to herself but we still heard.

'It's okay Nikita, you did the right thing; if you didn't come how would we know Frank's plan?' Michael said.

'Yeah but-'

'No buts. You did the right thing.' He gave her one of his movie star smiles. She smiled in response. Normally girls are left blushing and fainting from Michael's smile but I guess because I have the same smile she's used to it. I learnt the smile off Michael ages ago, not on purpose; it was because we were around each other every day.

'Oh my gosh! Oliver just called saying he wants me into work in like 20 minutes! Have you seen the time! I am so going to kill him!' Eve screamed coming in to join us in the living room with Claire not far behind. I went up to Claire and hugged her from behind.

'You're riding with Eve right?' I whispered into her ear.

'Yeah like I always do, why?' She replied.

'I just worry about you.'

'I know you do.' She turned in my arms so she was facing me and gave me a smile.

'Just be careful okay?'

'I always am.' I quickly kissed her on the nose before looking into her eyes again.

'I'm being serious.'

'and so am i.'

'I hear Franks back in town.'

'What?! Frank, your dad Frank?'

'Yeah, now do you see why I want you to be careful?'

'Shane, it's you who should be worried; he might try and make you kill some vampire or even worse Michael!'

'I know but he won't, I promise. Just be safe okay?'

'Okay. I love you.'

'Love you too.' I winked at her before she pulled away to get ready to leave.

I turned to Nikita who was staring at me. 'What?'

'You told her.' Her voice was annoyed and she wasn't looking at me.

'Kita, I had to warn her he was back. I didn't tell her why and I won't, I promise. I just had to tell her why she had to be extra careful, she will only believe she's in more danger if I tell her why and she will if it has anything to do with Frank.'

'Okay but I don't want them to know, I don't want them to know it's my fol-' She stopped herself just before she blamed it on herself again. I frowned at her.

'Come on, get your shoes on and let's go!' I said rather cheery.

'Okay!' Nikita ran off to get some shoes while I got my running shoes. You either had to have shoes you could run in or shoes which you can use to kick if you wanted to survive in Morganville. Nikita wore black converse which I guess were okay to run in. I nodded and we headed out the door.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't know what the hell is going on? If you have any suggestions for where this story could be going I would love to hear then! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Nikita P.O.V

Shane and I had spent _all_ day together! He showed me round Morganville and warned me about the places I should stay away from. I already knew most of this information from when I was in Frank's gang but some things had changed around.

We had gone shopping, getting me a load of new clothes which I really needed. Shane had been a bit disproving of the clothing I chose out, he said it was too skanky but I said I was the person who dresses me so I can choose whatever I wanted. Shane used the, it's my money; I choose what I buy with it card so he had _some_ say in what I chose but not loads.

I still came out the shop with new stilettoes and a short shorts and a black short dress. It was getting dark so Shane said we have to go home, I was a bit upset that I couldn't spend more time with him but I knew what creatures came out after dark and I wasn't stupid enough to stay out with them.

We were almost to the Glass house when a shadowed person stepped out from an alley in front of us. The sun was about to set so the vampires would already be out. Shane jumped in front of me but I pushed him out the way, if that _thing_ wanted to kill us they were going to get a fight first.

'Hello son, I see Nikita has found you before I could.' It wasn't a vampire attacking us, oh no, it was something much worse; Shane's dad.

Frank stepped forwards towards us and me and Shane stepped back. 'Stay away from us.' Shane said. His voice was steady and hard.

'Why would I do that, _son_?'

'Stay. Away.'

'She's told you, hasn't she?'

'Why? Why are you doing this?'

'Eve is a _fang banger_ and there as bad as the vamps in my books. She deserves to die!' Frank stretched the word deserves to make it sound more of a threat than it already is.

'And Claire?'

'Claire's with them. She a vampire's pet. It's disgusting, worse than being a _fang banger_!' Shane stepped forwards, fist raised and ready to punch Frank. I jumped up and tugged on him arm, telling him to back down. 'No Shane! You can't do this! You're better than him.' I shouted at him, hoping he would just back down. Thank fully he did just that.

'If you come near any one I love again you won't live to tell the tale, you get me?' Shane said in Frank's face.

Frank just laughed at him and walked away. I turned to Shane who was watching his father walk off into the night. 'Shane?' I whispered, 'Shane, are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm just… I'm fine, how about you?' He turned to me with concerned eyes.

'I'm fine just spooked. Come on let's get back, its dark.'

He nodded his head and we continued walking. When we reached the Glass house we were greeted by three worried and angry people.

'Shane! Where the _hell_ have you been? You were supposed to be back an hour ago! Plus you had Nikita with you. How could you stay out after dark and put her in that much danger?!' Eve was yelling the second we reached the door.

'Jeez chill Goth princess. We were on our way home when Nikita tripped, no biggy. No vamps got us or anything.' Shane replied. I understood why he was lying to them, he didn't want to worry them like me. Michael must have known he was lying because he didn't seem convinced.

'Whatever dude, look can I talk to you in the kitchen?'

Eve and Claire left to go back into the living room now that they knew me and Shane were back safe. I turned to follow them when Michael grabbed onto my arm. 'I want to talk to you too missy.' I sighed and follow them into the kitchen.

'Okay, what happened?' Michael said the second the door closed behind us.

'What do you mean?' I replied innocently.

'Don't BS me, you know what I mean. Why are you so late?'

'Frank decided to come talk to us.' Shane said.

'What? What did he say?'

'He said he was going to kill Eve because she's a fang banger and he's going to kill Claire because she's a vampires pet.' I explained getting a can of Coke from the fridge.

'Vampire pet?' Michael questioned.

'Yeah, someone who will do everything the vamps say. Like Claire.' I shrugged.

'Claire hardly does what they say.' Shane mumbled behind me.

'Anyway, he just stopped us and talked to us then left. No harm done okay? Now I'm going to go play some video games.' I went out into the living room and jumped on the couch next to Claire who was studying.

'Hey Kita, what you do today?' She asked me.

'Oh you know, Shane took me for a tour of Morganville and he got me some clothes as well. He also signed me up for the high school, _yippee_' I jumped up and grabbed the remote to the game console and put in my favourite zombie killing game. Claire had gone back to studying and I noticed Eve was no-where in site. I looked up to her bedroom door at the top of the stairs and saw it was open a bit so I figured she was in there.

After a short while Shane had come out to play with me and, like always, I beat him. We played well into the early hours of the morning before Shane admitted defeat and gave up. 'Okay, come on bed now!' Shane said yawning and getting up off the couch.

'You're so boring.' I complained and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and walked up the stairs, leaving me to put everything away. I moaned and just left it where it was and went to bed.

CLAIRE'S P.O.V

I have to admit, yes I'm jealous of Nikita and Shane's relationship. I know Shane sees her as his sister but I can't help but think there's more to it than that. I miss Shane, he is too busy with Nikita to spend any time with me. He was out all day today with her, showing her around, shopping for clothes. I know it's stupid of me to be jealous but I can't help it. I hate the idea of someone coming along and taking Shane away from me.

Nikita is the same age as me and she is so much cuter and sexier than I have ever been so what's to say he won't leave me for her.

I lie on my bed just staring at the ceiling when I hear Michael shouting Shane. I rushed out of my bedroom and follow Shane down the stairs, Nikita behind me.

'Dude! What the hell it's 4am! And I have work tomorrow!' Shane was complaining.

'Where's Eve?' Michael said.

I looked round thinking she would be standing right behind us. 'I don't know, have you checked her room?' I questioned.

'Yeah, it was the first thing I did!' Michael was panicking now.

'Well when was the last time we all saw her?'

'When Shane and Kita got home.'

'She went up into her room and never came down.'

We all froze for a second before running up the stairs and piling into Eve's room. We check all round the room before I noticed a little breeze coming from the window. I pulled the curtains open to reveal the window was slightly open.

'Michael!' I said. He rushed to my side and noticed the window.

'Shit!' He yelled and kicked the wall. Shane and Nikita came over to see what Michael was so angry about.

Nikita gasped and looked scared. It took her awhile before speaking up and saying,

'I think I know who took her.'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Eve's P.O.V

While Michael was talking to Shane and Nikita in the kitchen I decided to head upstairs for a shower. I just stepped into my room when I felt something hit me in the back of the head and blackness surround me.

When I woke I saw in the middle of a huddle of men. I didn't recognise any of them until one stepped forwards. I would always remember his face, he killed Michael and tried to kill me, Claire and Shane may times. It was Frank Collins. Frank, Shane's abusive father. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, this was his style, you know, kidnapping people and taking them into strange places underground. I didn't _know_ I was underground but I guessed because its Frank _Freaking_ Collins here. The vampire hunter who stays in the sewers.

'Hello Eve, missed me?' Frank spat at me.

'Yeah every single freaking we were apart.' I said sarcastically, 'What the hell you want?'

'I want all the vampires in the world to suffer like they made my Alyssa and Molly suffer but that's not gunna happen now is it sweet cheeks, so I guess I'll just start by making good old goldilocks suffer.' Goldilocks was what he called Michael because of his blonde hair.

'You won't get away with this, you know that right Frank?'

'Oh I think I will because once we are done, it will look like you boyfriend went all vampy on you. No one will care then, you'll just be another victim of the vampires.'

'_Boyfriend?_ Don't you mean husband you ass!'

'Husband! You filthy fang banger!' He raised his fist into the air and hit me with enough force to blank me out again.

The second time I woke up my wrists and ankles were tied together and there was tape across my mouth. I pulled against the restrains but they wouldn't come loose. I noticed a shadow in the corner of the room. He sat there on a chair just watching me.

I couldn't tell who it was but as soon as they spoke I knew. "Hey there Eve!" Jason said, "Didn't expect you to be here, oh wait, yeah I did!" He stepped out of the shadows so I could see him. He was just like a remembered; a skinny jackass who is _supposed_ to be my brother. "You see Eve, I've joined Frank! He gets me, he knows how much I hate you for what you did to me and he said he could help me. For a price. It wasn't really something you could call a price, I would have done it anyway." He left it there, not telling me what the price was. He walked through the door that was next to him and closed it. I heard the click of the lock and I knew I was going to be stuck here for a while. _Great, a holiday, super!_

Michael's P.O.V

"I think I know who took her." Nikita said in a small voice just audible by everyone else. I heard it loud and clear because of my vamp hearing.

"Who?!" I half screamed at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"Frank."

Of course it was Frank, Frank was the one who wanted Eve and Claire dead! I stood there, unable to think about what he might be doing to her right now. Shane was the first to speak, "Well what are we waiting for? Knowing Frank he's underground and with Mikey being all vampy he can track Eve. Now lets go!"

Of course I could track Eve! Why hadn't I thought of that before! We all ran to Eve's black Cadillac Classic car and drove off towards one of the entrances to the underground sewers.

Eve's P.O.V

I was sitting there for what seemed like hours before someone else came into the room I was being held captive in. I didn't know this guy but he looked about the same age as Claire, 17. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. He was quite tall and very muscular. He came and knelt down in front of me.

"Hello, Eve is it? Oh I'm sorry you can't talk can you!" He said. God he was such an ass! "You might be wondering who I am, well I'm Alex, Claire's ex. But the thing is, I don't want to be Claire's ex and I know once Claire sees me she won't want to be my ex either. The only problem is, is that Shane guy that I keep hearing about. He doesn't sound that special really." He stood up and started pacing. So all this was really about Claire? So why was I the one who was gagged and tied to a pipe? "I have a plan you know, sadly that plan means you have to die, nothing personal just that I need to frame this on Shane. I know for a fact that they will be out looking for you but what would happen if Shane magically disappears from the search party and reappears over your dead body just in time for the others to find you? I think that would look a bit suspicious don't you? Anyway, Claire won't be able to help Shane because she will be tied up too. I will get Claire and Shane when they come looking for you. Just get some vampire friend to kidnap them.

After Claire is tied up I can find her saying I came to Morganville to win her back. With Shane out of the picture because he will be in jail what's to stop her from getting back together with me?"

He came up to me a reached towards my face. I instantly squirmed away from his disgusting black hands but I couldn't move very far. It turns out he was just reaching for the gag to pull it down and around my neck.

"You sick!" I shouted at him.

"Really? You the only fangbanger in this room! I would class that as pretty sick!" He walked away laughing and left me there screaming at him.


End file.
